shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartinelli
Cartinelli is the femslash ship between Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli from the Agent Carter fandom. Canon Season 1 NOW IS NOT THE END Peggy looks over a newspaper of Captain America at the L&L Automat, as Angie walks up behind her, and comments on how good looking he is. She notices something off about Peggy and asks about it. Peggy says that it's work, and Angie asks if it's the men. Peggy replies that during the war it felt like she had a purpose, but now that it's over she doesn't get to call any of the shots. Angie tells her (using theater terms) that she's gonna find her purpose eventually. She gets called over by an angry customer, and tells Peggy she'll see her later. After meeting Jarvis at the Automat a few days later, Peggy sees that the rude customer is calling over Angie again. He insults her and slaps her behind as she takes his food back. Peggy leaves her booth and goes over to the man, and presses a fork into his side, causing him pain. She threatens him, saying she will puncture a vital artery if he doesn't find a new place to eat. He agree's to do so and she presses the fork into his side one more time, this time wanting him to tip generously. She leaves, and Angie see's the man leaving a large tip on his table. She's happy, although confused as to why it was happening. BRIDGE AND TUNNEL Peggy is at the Automat as The Captain America Adventure Program plays. She can't stand the sound of it anymore and asks Angie to change the station, which she happily agree's to. She notices Peggy is looking for a new place and suggests the Griffith Hotel, where she lives. Peggy see's the obituary of her former roommate in the paper and decides to decline. As Peggy is waiting for Jarvis to show up outside the Automat, Angie calls at her that she found a new place for her. She eventually is able to convince Peggy to come inside and hear her out. She goes on about, and Peggy says it sounds perfect. Angie says the best part is that she'd be living next to her. Peggy thinks she shouldn't, but this causes Angie to believe that the problem is that she wouldn't want to be around her, but Peggy assures her that it her not Angie. She hears the car pull up and steps out and Angie watches her leave sadly. Peggy decides to take Angie up on her offer and the two go to the Griffith Hotel. Angie introduces her to some of the other borders before she goes in for her interview with Miriam. Angie is ecstatic, but Peggy is unsure if she will be accepted in. She lies through her teeth and is able to get in. Moments Season 1 Now is Not the End * Angie compliments Peggy on her legs. Season 2 A Little Song and Dance * Peggy dreams of Angie in a musical number. Hollywood Ending * Peggy mentions that all her stuff is in New York, including Angie. Quotes Fanon Fan were quickly drawn to the pair. It instantly became the series biggest ship. So much so that the creators considered having Angie be Peggy's love interest in the second season. On AO3, Cartinelli is the most written ship for Angie and the second most written ship for Peggy. It is the most written ship within the Agent Carter tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Peggy/Angie tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : Trivia * Angie gave Peggy the nickname "English," due to her being from Great Britain. Navigation